1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package which can reduce a wire length, and can improve heat and light resistance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The light emitting diode is a kind of semiconductor for converting an electric signal into a light by using a compound semiconductor characteristic. Since the light emitting diode has many advantages, such as high light emitting efficiency, a long lifetime, low power consumption, and environment friendly, it is a trend that technical application fields of the light emitting diode increase day by day. The light emitting diode is formed in a package structure which includes light emitting chips.
In order to increase a light emitting quantity, a related art light emitting diode package has a plurality of the light emitting chips mounted in a housing of a molded portion. However, since a light from the plurality of the light emitting chips is absorbed to, or reflected at, adjacent light emitting chip, a problem is caused, in which optical interference takes place among the light emitting chips.
If a distance between the light emitting chips is made far, a length of the wire which electrically connects the light emitting chips together becomes longer. The long length of wire causes breakage of the wire due to stress applied to the wire at the time of contraction or expansion of the wire by heat from the light emitting chips.